A cinemagram or cinemagraph is an image with one or more moving regions, for example, an image that has a portion in which a minor and repeated movement or animation occurs. A cinemagram includes both a motion component where the movement occurs in the image and a static component in which no movement occurs. Cinemagrams have the effect of making an image appear like a video or animation through the use of the subtle movements in a portion of the image while providing the ability to maintain the overall clarity and sharpness typically associated with images. Cinemagrams are commonly created from image frame sequences or short videos. Cinemagrams are typically created manually using image editing software.